


Time and Time Again

by shedreams0flove



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedreams0flove/pseuds/shedreams0flove





	Time and Time Again

The sun was hot and bright. The sand along the coast was cast in bright yellow light and the waves glittered ahead as Gracie sat in the heat watching the world around her. She sat with her arms wrapped lazily around her legs and her feet in the sand and listened to the sounds of the beach, wondering why she'd waited so long to give herself time away from home. It had been far too long since she'd taken a trip for herself and she couldn't help but scold herself for neglecting herself of the relaxation she now realized she sorely needed. 

The breeze was gentle and warm and carried the scents of the salty ocean water and seagrass with it as her hair brushed over her left shoulder. After a long, cold and damp winter in New Orleans, the heat and sun was more than welcome, even despite the recent warmth at home, and Gracie relaxed back to enjoy it. She planted her hands behind her and straightened her tanned legs out in front of her as she looked down at her skin to see how much sun she'd gotten. Thankful to see a rich bronze on her skin, she turned her attention back to the incredible sight of the shores of Costa Rica ahead of her to lose her thoughts in ways she hadn't in any recent memory. 

Moments like this brought her life full circle. Much like the ones that made her want to sing, seeing the indescribable beauty of the world brought a tremendous sense of perspective. The words would escape her, but the feeling of gratitude for her life never had. And when the soft sound of footsteps came up from behind her shoulder, she could feel them even more just before a shadow cast from over her and her companion joined her on the soft beach blanket beneath her. 

"Hope you like 'em strong, I think I put too much tequila in there." Norman laughed when he handed her a large, sweating glass. 

"Oh god, how drunk are you tryin' to get me?" She asked, laughing with him when he leaned in and kissed her cheek. 

"Just enough to have a good time, hopefully." 

"It's always a good time with you, sugar. No booze even needed." Gracie smiled. She gave him a playful wink as she took a long sip. "Not that it doesn't help... although, I'll warn you now, tequila kills me." Norman laughed with her and looked out at the easy waves breaking on the beach while Gracie kept her eyes on him, the heat building in her chest radiating throughout her body. "So tell me, what kinda strings did you have to pull to get a private beach?"

"Big ones."

She raised her eyebrow at him and nudged his shoulder. "You must mean expensive ones." 

"Yeah, but they're worth it." 

"Without a doubt." 

Gracie watched him easily and sipped slowly at her drink. The silence between them was easy before she leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder, every part of her hot and full of need when he brought his arm around her and let it hang over her shoulder. 

"Thank you for this." Gracie said easily, taking his hand over her shoulder and lacing their fingers together when she crossed one of her legs toward him.

Norman took a long sip of his drink and looked at her, an easy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "Thank you for everything." 

"It's been a while since I've been on an actual vacation." She added. 

"Haven't taken one that I didn't have to do something for work in a while either. Sounds like we both needed one." 

"Long overdue, that's for sure." 

Gracie took a long drink from her glass and winced at the strong taste of tequila that nearly took her breath away. "Good lord, you must really be lookin' for a good time." She laughed, nestling the glass in a mound of sand to stay upright. 

Norman laughed and kissed her cheek. "You know I always am." 

A warm smile spread across her face and Norman leaned over so that she had to lean back and lay down beneath him, his lips finding hers for a long, delicious kiss. Gracie brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck and her voice left her in a smooth, quiet moan when he moved even closer on top of her, his bare skin warm and smooth against her own. Norman brought his hand down to move slowly along her side and blindly pulled at the ties of her bathing suit around her hips and Gracie opened her legs for him, her breath catching in her lungs when he pressed his fingertips into her clit and kissed her even harder. 

"I've never fucked anyone on a beach before." Gracie breathed into his kiss, brushing his long dark hair out of his face so that she could see him. 

"I guess there's a first time for everything, huh?" Norman returned with a wicked grin. Gracie nodded and smiled with him before she slid her hands down his chest to push his swimming trunks off of him, taking his hard, thick cock in her hand and slowly starting to stroke him between their bodies. 

"Just don't get sand in there." She said with a soft laugh just before he pushed two of his thick fingers inside of her. 

"I'll try my hardest not to." He breathed, kissing his way down along her jaw to trail his way down her neck and wrap his lips around her nipple after he pulled her bikini top out of the way. 

Gracie sucked in a sharp breath and Norman moved his fingers faster and deeper inside of her. Her sweet, slick juices coated his hand before he finally brought it up to his lips to taste her and Gracie moaned softly at the sight of him, pulling him down toward her so that she could kiss her way across his cheek. Norman met her lips with his so that she could taste herself and blindly moved so that he could bring his tip to the lips of her pussy. He growled softly into her kiss as Gracie held her hands on either side of his chest and took a deep breath, her hot, slick juices soaking her pussy as he slowly pushed every inch of himself inside of her in a long, smooth exhale. 

"Holy shit..." He said under his breath when he broke from her kiss. Gracie caught his gaze and kept her eyes locked on his as she brought his hand up to wrap her lips around his fingers, opening her legs as wide as she could so that she could bring her other arm around his shoulder. "So fucking tight." 

Gracie gave him a devious laugh and Norman moved both of his arms so that he could lean on his forearms, planting them on either side of her shoulders while he kissed along the side of her neck. He started to move his hips slowly at first and gradually built his speed up to a perfect rhythm, taking Gracie's breath away with each, deep, luscious thrust. She brushed his hair out of his face and pulled his lips to her own so that she could taste his kiss once again, the bliss of each move he made sweeping through every nerve in her body. Hot, slick juices coated him and Gracie couldn't help but moan loudly into his kiss, digging her fingernails into the bare skin of his shoulders when he started to move faster. 

"You don't like that do you?" Norman asked her smoothly into her kiss. 

"Mmm, not at all, sugar." She returned softly. 

He breathed a quiet laugh into her lips and slowly picked himself up above her, bringing one of his hands to hold behind her knee and pushing her leg toward her chest. Gracie slid her hand down to press her fingers into her clit and watched as Norman buried himself even deeper, bringing her other to hold his hand on her knee and lacing their fingers together. 

"God damn, you're a sight." He said under his breath. Gracie blushed and gave in to a nervous giggle as she tightened her grip on his hand between her fingers and he did the same, taking her wrist in his other hand while she kept working her clit in tight, quick circles. "Holy shit, if you could get a load at what you look like from here..." Norman mused, starting to pump his hips harder and faster inside of her. 

"God!" Gracie whimpered, leaning up on her elbow to look at their hot, slick connection, biting at her lower lip before she looked back up at him. "You look so good fuckin' me like this, baby." She said smoothly, pulling her hand away from her clit and up to the back of his neck so that she could bring him closer. 

Norman returned with a delicious moan and started to pump his hips even faster inside of her, leaning in to kiss her just before he brought his arm around her waist and carefully turned them over. He settled back to lay down and pulled Gracie with him and brought both of his hands down to hold along her ribs, pressing his fingertips into her hot, smooth skin when she started to roll her hips on top of him. Gracie moaned softly on top of him and worked to tighten herself around every inch of him, struggling past the waves of her release that ebbed closer with every movement she made. Goose bumps covered her skin despite the heavy heat around them and Norman brought one of his hands up to hold warmly along the curve of her jaw and neck, breathing heavily into her kiss until the sound of a ringtone shook the both of them. 

"Shit, is that mine?" Gracie complained, turning to look to her left at the two phones sitting next to each other on top of their beach towels. 

"That tone's not mine." Norman answered breathlessly, bringing his knees up behind her. "Let it ring." 

"Mmm, I've got more important things to do." She joked with a sultry laugh as she adjusted her hips on top of him when he started to move his own beneath her. 

"Yeah you do. Me." He returned, the both of them laughing together when Gracie nodded and kissed him again. Norman moved one of his hands down to hold on one side of her ass and he pumped hard beneath her, making sure to bury himself as deep as he could and hitting her tender G-spot over and over again. The phone stopped ringing next to them and Gracie struggled to keep the volume of her voice under control, grabbing her breast and tugging on her nipple while Norman held tight to her. 

"Jesus, you've got the biggest fucking cock-" Gracie whimpered when she broke from Norman's kiss. 

"We're a damn good pair, huh?" 

"God yes-" 

A soft groan came from deep in Norman's belly and Gracie slowly sat up on top of him, taking his hands in hers. She laced their fingers together and Norman lowered his legs back down behind her so that she could get her feet beneath her, never letting her eyes leave his as she slowly started to move up and down on top of him. 

"Holy shit, look at you..." Norman mused again while he watched her. 

"Oh my g- Norman-" Gracie breathed, tightening herself around every inch of him. Wave after wave of unforgiving bliss swept through her and she gasped for her breath in between her long, delicious moans of ecstasy, her cum hot and slick and coating every inch of Norman's cock as it dripped out of her and down onto his legs. 

"Fuck yeah, there it is." He growled, breaking his hand from hers and bringing it down to press his thumb into her clit. Gracie returned with a helpless whimper and he sat up in front of her to kiss her, breaking his other hand from hers to hold at the curve of her neck. The two of them breathed heavily into their kiss while Norman continued to hold her tight, their foreheads pressed together when their lips parted. Gracie could feel her body growing weaker by the second as the muscles in her legs tired with every movement she made on top of him and she brought her hand down to tease her clit again, moaning hard into the feel of another wave of her release ebbing closer. 

Norman leaned back again and pulled Gracie with him before he turned onto his side and brought her to lay down in front of him. He lifted her leg up so that she could wrap it around his hip and held his hand along the smooth, hot skin of her thigh, squeezing her as he started to move inside of her. Gracie's voice was quiet and weak as she moaned into his kiss, holding her arm around his neck while the other ran down to hold on his strong chest. A thin sheen of sweat coated their skin as Norman built up his pace as his deep, gritty voice erupted from his throat, catching in Gracie's ears and taking her breath away. She grabbed hard for any part of him that she could as the heavy waves of ecstasy crashed over her once again and Norman pulled her tighter against him, his own release quickly building as Gracie trembled in his arms. 

"Oh fu-" Gracie started under her breath against Norman's lips, her hand moving softly up to hold on his cheek before her thoughts were stolen from her. Lost and taken with the powerful shock of her orgasm, she came hard in front of him and felt her pussy tighten around every inch of him still pumping hard and fast inside of her. 

"Fuck, Gracie!" Norman moaned into her kiss. 

"Cum for me, sugar." She begged, sweeping his hair out of his face. "Let me feel you cum inside me. Please." 

A hard, gritty rumble came from deep in Norman's stomach and he quickly started to pound his hips into hers to hit G-spot over and over again. He slid his hand down to tease her clit and Gracie could barely manage to make a sound, consumed by the waves of another orgasm before she pressed her lips heavily against his and melted into him. She could feel her cum gush out of her as Norman continued to tease her clit until he finally slammed his hips in one last, hard thrust. He moaned hard into her kiss and Gracie hugged him tight against her body, working to try and catch her breath with him as she felt him twitch inside of her. 

"My god..." She mused quietly when she broke from his kiss and looked at him. 

"Damn." Norman added, leaning up on his elbow to lean over her. "Fuckin' good, huh?" 

"Mmm, I've told you before. No one's ever made me cum like you do." She answered as she brought both of her hands up to brush his hair out of his face again. "How come you always cover your face with your hair?" 

"Helps the nerves. Catching everyone's attention, it's nice to have something to hide behind." 

"Can I ask you for a favor, then?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Don't hide around me, sugar." Gracie smiled. "I like you too much." 

Norman laughed softly and leaned in to kiss her cheek. "You like me, my face, or my dick?"

"All three. But you, mostly." She answered with a warm smile. "You got a pretty face and you're the best in bed, but you... you're awfully wonderful."

Norman blushed on top of her and kissed her again as he slowly pulled out of her and got back to his feet, holding onto her hands and pulling her up with him. They both helped one another get their bathing suits back on before Norman took her hand in his again and walked with her out toward the water, the sun starting it's descent toward the horizon when their toes dipped into the warm, salty water. 

"Thank you again." Gracie said, looking up at him when she turned to face him, pulling him with her into deeper water. "Costa Rica was on the bucket list." 

"The bucket list, huh?" 

"Mm, maybe not a bucket list per se... but it was on the list of places I wanted to visit before I got too old to look good in a bikini." She laughed as Norman stepped up to her and held his arms around her waist. 

"Hard to imagine you not looking good in one." He returned with a raised eyebrow. "Or out of one for that matter." 

Gracie laughed again and shook her head at him, bringing both of her arms to wrap around him over his shoulders. "You've got some pretty excellent game, you know that?" 

"Are you kidding?" He asked, rearing his head back in disbelief. 

"You think I'd be here if you didn't?" 

"Think you're just sayin' that." 

"Hey now, surely you ain't callin' me a liar." Gracie asked, playfully offended. 

"Nah, just a truth stretcher." 

Gracie laughed and pulled herself back to swim away from him, biting at her lower lip just as a wave pushed them closer to shore. Norman quickly moved to try to catch her arm and she ducked away from him, hearing the very beginning of his laugh before she took a fast deep breath and disappeared under the surface of the water. Feeling his hand miss her as she quickly moved to swim away from him, Gracie struggled to hold her breath as she laughed and recoiled her leg away from him, kicking hard to push herself further toward the shore. But he caught her before she could get far enough away from him and pulled her back into his arms and pressed his lips against the smooth, warm skin at the curve of her neck. 

"Can't let you get away from me that easy." He joked against her skin. 

"Maybe I wasn't tryin' that hard." Gracie returned as she brought her arms to wrap around him and moved her hands up and down along the strong muscles of his back. 

"I'd hope you wouldn't want to." Norman said smoothly when he moved to kiss behind her ear. Gracie smiled and pulled back just enough to look at him, smiling at him as the hot breeze brushed his hair back. 

"You know, you always seem to know when I need your company." She said easily, bringing one of her hands around to hold on the tattoo on his chest. 

"Well, it didn't hurt I was already in town with you. We came straight here." 

"I don't mean just right now or coming here... I mean, you always come down and visit right when I need you to." She explained, letting an easy silence fall between them before she spoke again. "And I don't know about you, but I don't want you to stop it." 

"Aww, you crushin' on me?" Norman winked, earning an playful pinch from her before he started to slowly step back toward the beach with her. 

"Maybe a little bit." Gracie blushed as she took his hands and stepped in front of him, pulling him with her as she walked backward. 

"A little bit, huh?" 

"Mm, just a little bit." 

Norman smiled and quickly pulled her back into his arms and swept her off of her feet, carrying her up to the beach house where he set her back on her feet so that they could both wash the sand away. 

"So, I was thinkin' we could go out tonight." Norman suggested after a long, easy pause, taking her hands back into his own and stepping up to her. "There's an awesome little spot with music down the road. And the food is INSANE." He added as he brought their hands around her back and laced their fingers together. 

Gracie's stomach rumbled loudly between them and the both of them laughed. "I think I like the sound 'a that." 

"Thought so." Norman winked before he backed his way further into the house, never letting go of her hands to pull her with him until he fell into the soft, light sheets of the bed. Gracie carefully fell with him and made sure to catch herself just shy of kissing him so that her forehead just barely touched his, planting both of her hands on either side of his shoulders as he brought his hands to hold along her waist. "'Course, I could settle for makin' a meal outta you, too." He added with a low, delicious growl. 

"Mmm, I'm sure you could, sugar." Gracie returned before she kissed him. She pulled away from him suddenly and sat up on top of him before she brought both of her hands to rest on his. "But I'm thinkin' I wanna save you for dessert." 

Norman sat up and gave her a quick kiss. "I think I can settle for that." He smiled. He gave her a playful slap on her ass and the both of them picked themselves up. Gracie turned to pick up a change of clothes while Norman did the same and slipped into the bathroom to change, blushing at the feel of Norman's eyes watching every move she made. She pulled the tight yellow strapless dress up and adjusted the flowing fabric that fell from just under her chest to her mid-thighs and stepped into a pair of strappy heels regardless of how much her feet would hate her later on. Her hair had dried into careless, honey colored waves in the sun when she checked her reflection in the mirror and she pinned some of it back to stay out of her face before she turned back toward the bedroom. Norman stood leaning casually against the open door frame, his dark grey shirt hanging open across his chest and making him look even more tempting as his skin glowed from the sun the both of them had gotten. 

"Damn, sugar." Gracie said bashfully, leaning her hip against the cool marble counter after she turned to face him. "I know I've said it before, but you clean up awful nice." 

"You should talk. Look at you." Norman returned as he stepped forward. 

Gracie blushed again and took his hand, standing just in front of him. "Well, let's hit it then." She smiled, giving his side a playful pinch and turning him around in front of her so that she could follow him out to the sleek black rental car waiting for them. 

*****

The music in the tiny club boomed with excitement. The air was thick with humidity and Gracie could feel the sounds of Calypso pounding from the drums and dancing from the guitars while she moved along with the beat. Norman's arms held her tight so that he could feel her body move and he kept his face tucked into the curve of her neck, his own body moving and swaying along with hers on the small, packed dance floor. She could feel every inch of his hips against her back and held her hands on his when he tightened his arms around her as the music grew louder before she turned around to face him, bringing her arms up to hold them around his neck while they both lost themselves in a daze of an incredible meal, a smooth, strong drink and too good a time. 

"You wanna know what I'm thinkin'?" Norman asked as Gracie kept moving with him and brought one of her hands up to hold on his cheek. 

"Mmm, what's that, sugar?" Gracie asked smoothly, taking his hands and stepping back to sway her hips for him. 

Norman pulled her back against him and held his hands on her hips. "I'm thinkin' it's time for some dessert." 

"I was just thinkin' the same thing." She returned with a devious smile that nearly took Norman's breath away.

Without a moment's hesitation, Norman took Gracie's hand and tossed a bundle of cash on their table and swept her out of the crowded restaurant and into the car. It took him all of the next two minutes to pull back into the quiet driveway tucked into a private drive before he helped her back out of the car. He pulled her back into his arms and her feet left the ground before she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her lips heavily against his. The door opened a moment later after he fumbled with the lock before blindly carrying her into the large open room to let her fall into the soft, white sheets of the bed. 

"God, you look so good..." Gracie breathed into his kiss after he quickly joined her and pressed his body against hers. 

"I was just thinkin' the same thing about you." Norman said in return, breaking from her and straightening up above her. She reached for his belt and slowly opened his buckle and pulled it from the loops in his dark jeans, letting it drop to the floor in a loud clank. Norman shrugged out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor along with his belt and turned to look at Gracie laying before him, spreading her legs in eager anticipation while he moved his hands down to move along the smoothness of her skin. 

Gracie brought her hands up to move along his strong arms and pulled Norman back down on top of her, holding them on either side of his neck and never letting her eyes leave his. 

"I gotta tell you somethin'." She said softly.

Norman pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her. "I'm all ears." 

"I'm not tryin' to hook you or change what we've got goin' on."

"Okay..." 

"Because I like what we've been doin'. I like lookin' forward to seein' you come into town... and a little part 'a me even likes missin' you like I do." She started, combing her fingers through his soft, dark hair. "But, you got some kinda spell on me and I can't help but love you for it."

A smile tugged at the corners of Norman's lips and he leaned in even closer. "Well, your Voodoo King loves you too." 

Gracie returned with a gentle smile of her own and hugged him tight against her, kissing along his cheek. "I hope it doesn't make you think we have to change how we see each other... I know we both have lives we can't just let go of. We both have our work and obligations that neither of us can leave behind. But... I just wanted you to know you've always got a girl who loves you." She explained easily. "No matter what you might have goin' on. No matter how low you might be feelin', I'm always gonna be here." She moved her hands smoothly around to the back of his neck and pulled him even closer to kiss him, bringing both of her arms to wrap around his neck the closer Norman lowered himself. A smooth, lustful moan came from her as she lost herself in the faint taste of tequila on his lips and she slipped her tongue between them to feel him do the same, hardly able to handle the heaviness of need pulling at every part of her. 

Norman moved one of his hands down to hold at her waist and broke from her kiss, keeping his forehead pressed gently to hers. "And you've always got a man who loves you right back." He said as he looked at her. 

Gracie smiled at him and gave him another quick kiss, pressing her fingernails into his strong shoulders while he slid his hands between her legs and slipped his fingers into the thin lace of her panties. "Well, how about you make love to me then?" She asked him, her voice hardly louder than a whisper. 

Norman moved his fingers between the soft, soaking lips of her pussy and pressed them into her clit as he kissed her again. His voice rumbled from deep in his belly and Gracie held her arm a little tighter around his neck while she brought her other hand up to hold along his cheek, opening her legs even wider for him before he broke from her kiss again and stood up at the foot of the bed. Gracie bit at her lower lip as he pushed his jeans and briefs to the floor before she slowly stood up in front of him, bringing her hands to both sides of his waist and leaning up on her tip toes to kiss him before blindly turning him around and pushing him to sit at the foot of the bed. She stood between his legs and Norman leaned forward to kiss the smooth, warm skin just above the top of her sleeveless dress. He brought his hands up to hold on her hips and moved them slowly around to hold just above her ass behind her and he kissed his way down between her breasts, one of his hands moving up to pull the zipper down the back of her dress. 

Gracie took a small step backward and moved her body just enough for her dress to fall to the floor at her feet before she returned to stand between Norman's legs and watched him move to kiss her stomach. He pulled her panties down and watched her step out of them, a small smile hooking at the corner of his lips when they caught on the thin heel of one of her shoes. Gracie moved closer and leaned down to kiss the top of his head as she brought both of her knees up onto the bed on either side of him and pushed him back to lay down, her lips never leaving his as Norman brought his hands back to hold on her hips. 

"Get back there for me." He said into her kiss and gave her ass a warm squeeze. Gracie smiled against his lips and broke from him to roll onto her back and slowly moved back to lay against the pile of plush, bright pillows and watched Norman move toward her. He leaned down on his stomach when he spread her legs in front of him and started to kiss the inside of her thighs while Gracie combed her fingers through his hair again, a light moan escaping from her lips when he moved closer to her hot, wet pussy begging for his attention. 

"Mmmm, god I love when you do that." Gracie said breathlessly when he sucked her clit in between his lips. Norman returned with a low, smooth growl and immediately started to tease and suck on her, moving both of his hands along her smooth skin before bringing one of them between her legs and moving his fingers between her lips. Soft whimpers escaped from her and she reached one of her hands down between her legs to brush his hair out of his face so that she could watch him, her eyes locked on his when he looked up at her and struck a tender, delicious nerve with his tongue. Norman replaced his tongue with his fingers and sank his tongue inside her entrance to taste her and Gracie shuddered at the shock of bliss he gave her, sucking in a sharp breath when he moved his fingers in tight, controlled circles around her clit. 

"Damn, you taste good." Norman mused when he pulled his tongue from inside of her and slowly picked himself up. Gracie smiled and bit her lip at the sight of him and pulled him up closer to kiss him, holding her legs wide open for him as he lowered himself down on top of her. She slid one of her hands between their bodies and wrapped it around his thick, hard cock and started to stroke him slowly, pulling him even closer when she brought her other hand to the back of his neck so that she could taste herself on his lips. 

"Come on, sugar, make love to me." She said smoothly into his kiss. Norman reached up to sweep her hair back and kissed her even harder as he moved to bring the tip of his cock to the hot, wet lips of her pussy, slowly moving himself between them to tease her. Gracie gave in to a warm laugh and gently pinched him in one of his ribs before he finally moved to push every inch of himself inside of her, both of them moaning together at the feel of the other. 

"Shit, my girl's got the best little pussy." He breathed before kissing her cheek as he started to move slowly inside of her. Gracie held both of her hands on either side of his face and turned to kiss him as she brought both of her legs up to open herself even more to accommodate him. Norman moved one of his hands smoothly up along her leg and brought it to rest on his shoulder before he picked up his pace, burying himself as deep as he could with every smooth, delicious thrust he made. Gracie held her hand on top of his at the back of her knee and held the other at the back of his neck and leaned up to kiss him, her voice leaving her in weak, breathless moans and whimpers against his lips. 

"God, Norman-" Gracie said loudly into his kiss, her breath escaping her in heavy bursts as he moved even faster inside of her. "Holy shit, you feel good." 

Norman groaned heavily against her kiss in return and pumped his hips even deeper, picking himself up just enough to watch her as she squeezed her eyes shut and gave in to the waves of her release as it started to sweep over her. Her skin shuddered and trembled at Norman's touch as the hot, slick juices of her orgasm dripped out of her and coated him, the sound of their movement intoxicating in ways she knew she would never feel with anyone else. 

"Come back to me, honey." Gracie begged, holding one of her hands weakly on his strong forearm. "I have to taste you."

With a smile, Norman leaned back in close and brought his arms to rest firmly on either side of Gracie's shoulders before he dipped his head down to kiss her again. He wasted no time before he slipped his tongue between her lips to taste her kiss and Gracie moaned softly in response, slowly moving her hands around either side of him and back to hold on the sides of his neck. Norman moved inside of her with swift, smooth pumps and hit her tender G-spot over and over again until Gracie could hardly make a sound, her body starting to shake beneath him as she started to run her hands down his chest, kissing him with an urgency that only came with the orgasms he could give her. 

"Damn, I've got you, huh?" Norman asked after he broke from her kiss. Gracie could barely nod her head to answer him before he kissed behind her ear and carefully pushed his arms underneath her, picking up her weight and swiftly turning over so that she could lay on top of him. 

"Mmm, god, just look at you." She said smoothly as she slowly sat up on top of him and ran her hands down from his shoulders to rest on his stomach. 

Norman returned with a low, lustful groan and a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, taking her hands in his and lacing their fingers together. Gracie bit at her bottom lip and started to roll her hips on top of him as she leaned down on top of him, stretching their arms up over Norman's head and holding his hands as she kissed him. He brought his legs up behind her and started to match her rhythm with his own and his voice rumbled into her kiss with every deep, delicious movement they made together. Norman let go of one of her hands and moved his slowly down the back of her arm to her hold on her ribs, immediately sending waves of goose bumps across her skin. 

Gracie tightened herself around him and started to move even faster on top of him and Norman tightened his grip around her hand before bringing it up to brush her hair out of her face. He kept his forehead pressed gently to hers as the both of them struggled to catch their breath together, their moans drifting helplessly between their lips until Gracie's voice came out of her in light, high-pitched whimpers, her hot, slick cum nearly gushing out of her when she fell into Norman's arms and started to tremble. 

"Get up, sweetheart." Norman breathed into her ear before he kissed behind it. "Turn around on top of me." 

With a slow, weak nod, Gracie did as he asked and struggled to pick herself up, moving slowly to lift up her leg and straddle across his chest. Norman moved his hands smoothly up along the outsides of her thighs and held them on her ass before he pulled her closer and started to kiss the inside of her thigh. Gracie took a long, deep breath and wrapped her hand his cock to stroke him, her lips kissing along every inch of him while Norman worked his way up to the soaking lips of her pussy. His tongue slipped between her lips and he quickly found her clit again as he pushed his fingers inside of her. 

"Holy shit-" Norman moaned into her clit as Gracie buried his cock deep in her throat. 

"Oh my go- Oh my god, I love when you eat my pussy-" She gasped when Norman's tongue struck a tender nerve, making her shudder once again. She stroked her hand along every inch of him as she continued to bury his cock deep in her throat and could hardly hold herself up past the waves of bliss crashing through her. Norman's fingers moved in quick, fast movements in and out of her while he sucked and teased her clit with his tongue, giving her ass a tight, warm squeeze with his free hand before he lifted it to give her a playful slap. Gracie responded with a rough, playful moan and took as much of him in her mouth as she could so that she could choke on him, her gag reflex vibrating on his tip as her face grew hot and red and her eyes started to water. 

"FUCK!" Norman grunted loudly, giving her ass another slap before he moved to sit up. "Come here." He said out of breath when Gracie let herself fall to rest on her hip and catch her own. She slowly picked herself up and crawled up into his arms and wrapped them around him, the both of them laying on their sides and facing one another before their lips met for a fierce kiss laced with need. Norman ran his hand down her side and nestled it under her knee to lift up her leg and brought it around his hip, never leaving her kiss when he pulled her even closer and brought the tip of his cock to her entrance and slid every inch of himself inside of her. 

"Mmm, I wanna feel you cum again." Gracie said in a smooth, weak voice into his kiss. 

"Feelin' like you do, won't take long." Norman returned, giving her a sly smile against her lips. A low, delicious moan came from deep in his belly and he started to move his hips into hers in slow pumps at first, burying himself deeper with every thrust as Gracie trembled and whimpered in front of him. Her hot, slick juices gushed out of her and she held her arms tight around Norman's shoulders and every muscle in her body grew weak at his touch. 

"Come on, honey, make me feel it." She begged him with hardly a sound, trying to tighten her walls around him. The heavy waves of her orgasm swept over her and sent her thoughts into a deep, blissful abyss and stole her breath from her while Norman pumped faster inside of her. The sound of his voice grunting past his lips and into hers was more than Gracie could handle and stole every semblance of her grips with the world around her, every last nerve in her body buzzing and every muscle trembling as Norman picked up his speed. 

With every thrust he made inside of her, Gracie crashed even deeper into oblivion until the intensity of his voice came to a loud, harsh climax when he slammed his hips into hers one last time. She held her arms tighter around him while the both of them caught their breaths together, her voice leaving her in light, smooth whimpers as Norman shuddered in her arms and twitched inside of her. Her pussy held tight to him and she moved her hand down along the strong muscles of his back and brought it to hold on his chest, catching his eyes with her own and giving him a gentle, warm smile. 

"I don't know about you, but this is the kinda place I wouldn't mind stayin' for a good long while." Gracie said easily as Norman slowly pulled himself from inside of her. 

"Here with me or here in Costa Rica?" 

"Definitely Costa Rica." She winked. 

"The hell?" He said a look of playful offense before Gracie sat up next to him and twisted her body to stretch her tired muscles. 

"Yeah, I'm good either way." 

"You fucker." Norman laughed, giving her side a light pinch. 

Gracie turned to look at him over her shoulder and laughed with him, pulling herself from the messy sheets and stepping into the bathroom to slip back into her bathing suit she'd left hanging on a towel rack. She walked back out into the open room where Norman was splayed out across the bed checking his phone and she sat down at the end of the bed next to his hip, resting her hand on his stomach just before he looked up at her. 

"Come with me." She said when Norman turned onto his side to face her. 

"Where're you takin' me?" 

"It's too nice a night outside to stay cooped up in here." Gracie answered, leaning forward and sliding her hand up to his cheek. "I think a night swim or a nice walk down that beach is callin' both of our names." 

Norman smiled and gave her a quick, playful pinch on her side before he sat up behind her and moved to bring his legs on either side of her, holding his arms easily around her to rest his hands in her lap. He kissed her shoulder and Gracie turned to meet his lips with her own before she slowly stood up and took his hand, pulling him with her and handing him his swimming trunks from where he'd hung them on the back of a dining chair. She waited while he stepped into them and took his hand when he joined her again and the two of them made their way out into the soft, warm breeze of the night. 

The tide had moved in and the reflection of the moon glittered across the water, it's light casting the sand and vegetation around them in a soft, blue haze. The clicks of tree frogs played among the buzz of insects from the thick line of countless types of trees that protected the expanse of private beach around them and Gracie found herself blushing at just the thought of sharing this with the man holding her hand warmly in his. Stars shined bright in the deep, navy blue night sky and it was hard to believe that anything could look or feel as perfect as a night like the one around them. With the light breeze rustling the palms and the subtle saltiness to the air, all she could think about was how much she just wanted to stay. Right here, holding the man she never expected to love, feeling the smooth, warm sand beneath her feet, and listening to the waves break on the shore. 

"You could leave some clothes at my place if you wanted to." Gracie said softly, breaking the easy quietness between them. 

Norman turned to look at her and raised one of his eyebrows in pleasant surprise. "Really?" 

"You're over more often the longer time's gone by. Makes sense to me." She smiled, looking over at him and giving his hand a slight squeeze. "Maybe I could do the same."

"You mean you're finally gonna come and stay with me?" 

Gracie stopped and turned to face him and pulled him to stand right in front of her, bringing her hands to hold on both sides of his waist. "Sugar, you might just have a hard time gettin' rid 'a me. I don't remember the last time I was up in New York and I plan on makin' sure I see it all."

A smile crept across Norman's face and he leaned in close, his lips just barely touching hers before he spoke again. "Think you might need a tour guide?"

"Oh I'm sure I will." 

"Good. 'Cause I know a guy." 

"You do, huh?" Gracie asked smoothly, moving one of her hands up to hold his cheek. "Is he good lookin'?"

"He's alright."

"Mmm, good. 'Cause who knows what kinda nefarious things I might make him do to me." 

"And who knows what kinda nefarious things he might wanna do to you." He returned, his voice deep and rough. 

Gracie gave him a smooth laugh and kissed him, bringing both of her arms around his neck when he brought his own around her waist. The two of them fell into a slow, easy embrace before Gracie broke from his kiss and looked at him, the soft light catching in his eyes and making her knees weak.

"Think you might wanna come up to New York with me after this?" He asked her, moving his thumb slowly along her bare skin. 

A warm smile spread across Gracie's face and she brushed her fingers through some of his hair at the back of his head. "Maybe." She said easily. 

"It'll be way colder than here but... it'd be nice to keep you around for a little bit." He returned as he took a step back and took her hands in his to pull her with him toward the shore behind him. "Plus, I've got kind of a wicked idea."

"Oh god..." She complained playfully. "What kind of idea are we talkin'?" 

"I'm booked to be on Fallon next week... and, I might've told 'em I knew someone who MIGHT be able to sing a song or two." 

Gracie reared her head back in surprise and her heart skipped a beat. "You did what?" 

"I didn't tell 'em you would, but... I did tell 'em I'd ask you." He answered, lifting his eyebrows in careful inquiry just as they reached the shore and waded into the warm, salty waters. 

"What makes you think I wanna be on TV?" Gracie asked just before their feet left the ocean floor and they started to float together. 

"Because you're awesome and people would love you." He explained easily. "I figured I'd just run it by you... thought maybe it'd be a cool thing we could do together. Plus, you know... people need to hear you. You've got one of the best voices I've ever heard." 

"Stop that." She blushed again, giving in to a bashful smile. "I already told you I loved you, you don't have to kiss so much ass." 

Norman laughed and kissed her cheek. "Maybe I like kissin' your ass." He said smoothly before he looked back at her. "A voice like yours certainly deserves it." 

Gracie gave him a coy smile and shook her head. "Maybe so... but, you really think I should go on a show like that? People only know me at home... I'd bet people would just turn the channel if they didn't recognize me." 

"Are you kidding? People are gonna get one load 'a you and beg to hear the kinda voice you have." Norman offered, holding her tight against him while the waves moved easily beneath them. "I took one of your albums I bought online and took it to their producer so they could listen." He paused and watched her blush even harder. "And they asked me to get with you to see if you'd come and perform." 

Gracie stared at Norman in complete disbelief. She had never thought about being put on a national stage. Then again, she had never really tried to either. There had been record labels and talent scouts she'd run into in the concert halls and bars of New Orleans who had offered her deals and contracts that could have catapulted her into stardom, but she'd declined them all, vying to stay where she knew her heart belonged. The money or the fame had never been what she was after. All she wanted to do was sing for people who would listen. 

But now, floating in the warm, tropical waters of Costa Rica with a man she could have never seen coming into her life, all Gracie wanted to do was make moments like this keep going. To spend more time enjoying the company of the first man she'd loved in too long to admit. She knew the time would come to return home, but until then, she just wanted to feel his presence as closely as she could. With a smile hooking at one corner of her lips, Gracie slowly moved her fingertips up along the back of Norman's neck and leaned a little closer to him, the tips of their noses just barely touching. 

"Well, who am I to turn down the chance to let a few folks hear me sing?" She asked him playfully. 

"You'll do it?" 

Gracie paused and gave him a gentle nod for her answer as her smile widened. "Chance to sing about my Voodoo King in front 'a everybody? 'Course I'll do it, sugar." 

Norman's smile grew along with Gracie's and he pulled her tighter against his body, the both of them wrapping their arms around each other to feel the heat of their bodies. Their lips met for a long, deep kiss and the night sky above them grew even darker while they swayed along with the gentle waves, dreaming of what could come next.


End file.
